Talk:Hellbreath (Volt Driver)
Abzac? Where in the game does it actually say it's called an Abzac? If I remember correctly, the Nazi refers to it as a 'goddamn Railgun' :P and its listed as a Volt Driver. Maybe I've missed it, or something. Or is it just what 4A call it? Witness12 (talk) 15:48, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Does this cause less damage as its charge runs out? Also, does it overcharge? No, the only thing that get affected is the power that will be in the melee attack, I don't think it over charges either but I'm not sure as when the game stops you from charging it any further there is an electricty buzzing sound, which soon goes away similar to the pnuematic weapons. Seeming how it's one of the strongest guns, It's pretty hard to test that theory when most enemies go down in a single body shot. Smokey McPott 12:47, June 15, 2011 (UTC) The long range does change over the number of uses but it's really minimal. Say it takes 1 shot in the chest to kill a dark nosalis at full power, at minimum power it takes 1 shot in the head to kill a dark nosalis (or 2 to kill it in the chest). It isn't anywhere near as bad the the Tihar which requires 5 or 6 more shots at minimum power. Chaos ian7 15:32, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Personally, I just love running around with it and belting people on the head with it. BZZZZZRRRRTTT!!!!!! Smokey McPott 16:07, June 15, 2011 (UTC) What is UP with this beast of a weapon? I just downloaded the DLC for the game, and decided to give ranger mode on hardcore a go. To test out just how powerful the thing is, during Dead City 1, when the demon lands right in front of you? One shot in the back, full charge, and I dropped that demon like a bad habit. Much to my amazement. Edit: Forgot to log in. SanguisDiabolus 09:04, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I just did another one hit kill on the second demon you encounter in Dead City 1. It has to be close range though. Someone might want to include this bit of info onto the page. I don't want to screw it up. SanguisDiabolus 09:04, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :As the difficulty slider goes up - the damage dealt and taken increases as well. In other words it goes from "bullet sponge" enemies on Easy to one-hit kills on Hardcore. That's why Volt Driver becomes overpowered. 12:39, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Just what is the size of this gun? Just how big is this thing? When I extracted the model out and imported it to 3DS Max, it looks like it's about 138 CM long, which is 54 inches long - which is huge. I looked at one in-game next to a boot (length I assume about 12 inches), and it comes out more like about 1 meter long. THoughts? :You can't measure them accurately this way. The size of models was changed back and forth a lot during development. Here is a tiny AK from a Leipzig pre-alpha build circa 2006, for example. : : 10:02, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Ah interesting. I also imported the AK (known gun, known length), and lined it up with the Volt Driver. If I scaled the Volt Driver model so that the stock to trigger length was the same as the Volt Driver, it also worked out to be about 1 meter long. The reason I'm looking into this is that I'm thinking of making a replica prop. I've already tracked down the actual motor used on the generator and found several sellers in the Ukraine. : : Then who was Abzac? Okay... so I was the one who speculated that the Volt Driver was called Abzac, but it turns out that it was actually called the Hellbreath all along (Hellbreath was one of the names in the Steam Marketplace description). So now that this mistake is squared away, does anyone have a clue what the Abzac really is? It can't be the minigun, Medved, or VSSK, since those have names confirmed now.McNameloc (talk) 06:39, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Possibly spelling error for Abzats? Radi Nightingale (talk) 10:13, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Bit of a stretch, and it's not actually added by the DLC, but that makes the most senseMcNameloc (talk) 06:39, September 19, 2013 (UTC) If I recall correctly I asked Komodo to take a look in the game's archives. He told me that the folders refered to the weapon as the Abzac. I could be mistaken, but I believe that's where it came from. '' C''haos''i''an 07:25, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Could be the Russian name (like lolife/padonak, shambler/uboinik)McNameloc (talk) 07:55, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Purchase Why isn't the hellbreaths avaliable for purchase from the weapon traders within the main game???. 14:37, January 10, 2014 (UTC)Paul Jaye From what I recall, the Hellbreath wasn't in the vanilla game. Hence, it can't be purchased... '' C''haos''i''an 07:55, January 14, 2014 (UTC)